Yesterday Leads to Today
by azami-x
Summary: Inuyasha comes to retrieve Kagome once again, and finds her looking at an old photo album. She shows him a glimpse of her life, and soon his mind drifts off into a daydream...Sweet InuKag moment. Possible 1shot, depending on audience response. R&R please!


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha nor any of its components.

Memories

Kagome sat cross-legged on the floor of her bedroom, the window wide open, bathing the room in warm, spring sunshine. She carefully flipped through the large, old, but well-kept photo-album she had laid open in her lap. She smiled gently at pictures of her mother and father together before they were married, and pictures of her deceased Grandma Akiko along with good ole Grandpa. "I miss you both, dearly..." she thought to herself, staring at the pictures of her now passed relations.

Just then, a sound came from the window and Kagome jerked her head up. There he was, perched on the sill of her open window, was Inuyasha. She smiled at he sat looking at her, the spring sun glistening against his silverly locks. He eased himself into the room, and looked around. "You about ready to go?" he asked, shifting his gaze onto her.

He could see that her eyes had a slight shine to them, and he could smell the faint scent of tears. Curious, he crouched down next to her, examining the contents of her lap. "What's this?" he asked, his head cocked to one side. She giggled a bit. How she loved when he did such cute, puppy-like things.

"Oh this? This is a our family photo album. I was just looking over some old pictures when you came," she explained, nodding to the album. Inuyasha looked over it curiously and pointed to a picture of her grandparents. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing.

She smiled again. " That's Grandpa and Gramdma... My mom's parents." Inuyasha stared at it curiously, as if lost in thought. "Wow, your gramps was young. What happend to your grandma?" Kagome looked down, sadly. She'd rarely talked about her grandmother. It hurt Grandpa to hear too much about it, so she kept her memories to herself..

"She died... 6 years ago...when I was 12. A few years before I met you," she said, touching the picture affectionately. Inuyasha leaned closer, peering at the old picture of the smiling young woman.

"She was pretty, " he said said, after a period of silence, then looking at Kagome. "You look a lot like her."

Kagome blushed lightly and looked away. "Thank you.." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha continued to peer at the picture, his eyes falling on the photo of Kagome with her parents, at the young age of 7, baby Souta craddled on her mother's hip. He looked at their smiling faces, the unabashed innocence in Kagome's eyes. His head slumped a little, knowing that such an innocence had be lost to her... especially in the last years. "That must be your pops," he said quietly.

Kagome nodded. "Uh huh," she said, her voice wavering a bit. "He was a great man."

Inuyasha looked at her again, seeing the sadness in her eyes. That was something they shared... the loss of their fathers. He sat on the floor, moving closer to her. "You miss him a lot, huh?"

She nodded again, her eyes shinning over with a coat of fresh tears. "Yeah... but no one misses him as much as Mom does... I feel sad for her sometimes. They had their whole lives ahead of them..."

Inuyasha leaned into her, feeling the force of her meloncholy tone. "Yeah.. I always felt bad for my mom too... especially havin' to deal with me all the time." Kagome glanced at him, seeing his head lowered a bit, hearing the guilt in his voice.

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm sure she didn't mind," she said softly. Inuyasha felt his cheeks grow a bit flushed, feeling the head of Kagome's body against his, her sweet scent wafting into his nose. He smiled a little.

Kagome flipped the page and came upon some of her parents wedding pictures. Inuyasha recognized the traditional garb they wore, and knew it was a wedding. Kagome marveled at the beauty of her mother's wedding kimono. "They were so young when they got married," she said, still looking at the pictures. Inuyasha looked for a moment and shrugged.

"Not really... just about the age you and I are, really," he said, almost matter-of-factly. Kagome stopped for a moment, bitting at her lip. She too felt herself grow a little flushed. She looked at the picture again. "Hmm... they are are about our age..." she thought.

Kagome flipped through the book further, and showed Inuyasha pictures of when she was a child. He poked fun at some of the goofier shots, and Kagome blushed profusely. Luckily, in the last three years he'd learned, at least to a degree, when to stop just short of being SAT into next year. Soon they fell upon a picture of Kagome and her family at her cousin's wedding. Kagome's closest female cousin (in age) had gotten married the year before, and Kagome had been part of her bridal party. Inuyasha's gaze fell upon this picture and stayed put. Kagome kept talking, poining out more distant members of her family.

"There's Uncle Kobee, and Auntie Hanako. Oh, and my cousin Haru... That kid! He's a handful alright..." Kagome went on, happily telling Inuyasha about her kin.

Inuyasha only half heard what Kagome was saying. His eyes were fixed upon the picture of her, standing alone beneath a sakura tree. There must of been a slight breeze, for he could see a faint whirl of blossoms lifing around Kagome's shapely form. Or perhaps that was just the image of the daydream that began to take shape in his head...

Inuyasha's Daydream

Kagome stood, her raven locks shinning in the warm sun, and her eyes glistening as she smiled up at him. The radiant colors of the finely woven silk kimono she wore danced in the light of her eyes, and her long, slender fingers interlocked with his, as the golden sun slowly sank upon the horizon. He stared back at her, the power of his gaze strong but loving. Here they stood... together... here they stood... as man and wife. He slowly leaned down, gently tilting her chin upward. He could feel the warm of her sweet breath on his lips.

They attented a grand feast in their honor, with all of their family and friends present. Brightly colored streamers and decadent banners waved in the evening breeze as they all gathered, with much merriment, laughter, and celebration of the newfound union of the young lovers. Oh what a joyous day it was! The entire village took part, all gathering together and cooking the grandest meal the Western Territories had ever seen. Gallons of noodles, and barrels upon barrels of sake were to be consumed in a single night.

And then, when the night was through, he would carry his bride to the threshold of their new home. And there they would first lay together as man and wife. But first... a shared trip to the hot springs. He could see the moonlight glisteing against her alabaster skin as her robe slid-

" EARTH TO INUYASHA! Hellooooo!" Kagome voice popped in suddenly as she waved her hand in front of his face. Inuyasha shook himself from the dream-like daze that had overcome him. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Inuyasha brought a scowl to his face, shaking his head, batting her hand away. "Yeah, yeah pipe down, woman. I was just...thinking."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What were you thinking about?"

Inuyasha thought quickly. "Ramen. Yeah... you got any ninja food?" 

Kagome sighed, exasperated. "Jeez! Is that all you ever think about?! FOOD? " She shook her head and got up to go prepare some of his beloved 'ninja food', mumbling to herself all the while. Inuyasha smirked to himself, glancing at the picture again, and thinking back to his vision.

"Someday... someday that'll be us," he thought with a smile, and then followed after Kagome.


End file.
